


Girl Crush

by JailynnW



Series: Songs of Our Lives [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College era, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Matt POV, Pining, Porn With Plot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Good</i> can only last so long especially for a Murdock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Crush

The first time Foggy and Matt meet, Foggy hits on him. It's the truth. Nothing can make it false or just a twist of his imagination, not even his roommate's pathetic cover. _Handsome wounded duck, really?_

Matt knows the signs. The raising temperature in his cheeks, the slight hitch in his breath, the way his heart stutters in his chest, the small amount of sweat on his palm. Matt _knows._ But he isn't supposed to know. He's supposed to be _blind_ in more ways than one. So he rolls with the lie. Because it works for both of them.

At first.

They instantly get each other. Foggy isn't afraid to have a blind person sleeping next to him and Matt enjoys listening to the way the other man can make even the simplest things seem extraordinary. His hyperactivity a cool contrast to Matt's control. Inside jokes follow. Nicknames – Maverick and Goose. He still isn't quite sure which one of them is which. Foggy assures him that it's the feeling behind it that matters. 

“They were each other's wing man,” his roommate says as they walk to the coffee shop. “Best friends. That's what we are going to be.”

“How do you know that?”

He hears Foggy turn to him, can almost see a smile on his lips in his mind, “I just feel it, you know?”

No he didn't know. Not then. Matt's never had that in his life – before or after the accident. Kids never got him. Thought he bragged too much about who his dad was and then when he lost his sight, they just thought he was strange. He was and he still is.

It takes them no time at all to find a rhythm. The two of them work. It's like fate finally smiled down on one Matthew Murdock. 

“ _Here have someone so perfect for you, you almost can't believe it's true. A friend that doesn't treat you like you'll break and someone that will not abuse you because you have lost one sense. This is our gift to you. Don't screw it up!_ ” 

Matt tries really hard not to. He really does.

_**I've got a girl crush, hate to admit it, but** _

It isn't until much later Matt sees what a mistake he made in those early moments of their relationship, because he finds himself falling under his roommate's spell more and more; while Foggy seems less and less interested in anything more than friendship with _him_. He friend zoned himself like a boss. _Way to go, dumb ass!_

Still it isn't so bad. He has Foggy most nights and the few either of them find someone else to spend time with don't last long. The nameless girls and some guys disappeared as quickly as they had emerged.

The conversations always went the same:

_“How was your date?”_

_“Nice,” Foggy or Matt will sigh, flopping on their respectively beds. “I had a fun time.”_

_“You gonna see them again?”_

_Always a shrug. “Maybe.”_

The answer in Matt's case, and most of Foggy's, ends up really being, _No._

Because whoever it is Matt is with, if it isn't Foggy, it isn't where he wants to be. So he dates, hook ups with random people he finds attractive, but not much. Foggy does the same. Then once it inevitably ends, they grab some drinks, hang out together and joke about their failure with love.

_”It's because you're too much of a nerd, Matthew Murdock.” Foggy tells him after the second or possibly third beer. His cheeks flushing with alcohol, Matt wants to touch them to see if they are as hot as they appear in his mind, or as soft as his dreams make them out to be. “You need to get out more.”_

_“I'm out right now,” he giggles the pleasant buzz doing nice things to him._

_“With me,” Foggy tips his head. “We need to get you laid.”_

_Matt's lips curl and it's almost too easy to joke, 'You could help me out with that anytime.' But Matt isn't that gone or stupid or confident in himself so he just takes another sip of his beer and lets Foggy talk. He likes his voice anyway._

It's good between them. Not perfect, because Matt wants more, but good.

 _Good_ can only last so long especially for a Murdock.

Better always comes to ruin it eventually. 

Matt is usually better at preparing for those moments. But he gets complacent. Too content in the knowledge that Foggy will always be there. Three feet away. His loud ( _Oh God so loud_ ) snores and strong heartbeat across the room to lure him to sleep. His anchor to a world he can only dream of being apart of, one safe and full of sunshine. No devils allowed.

A sweet slice of heaven on Earth. 

His personal angel.

His gift.

_**I've got a heart rush, ain't slowin' down** _

Matt isn't possessive, demanding or jealous by nature, or at least he doesn't think of himself like that. Mostly because he has never in his life had anything to feel those emotions about. At an early age he learned the things and people you love the most will be taken from you. His sight, his dad, Stick's guidance and sorta love, his sanity ( _because really he has to be insane_ ) – it was all taken with no warning. So Matt isn't possessive about most things, but he does hold on to the ones that mean the most to him.

Sometimes tighter than he should, he admits. He just doesn't want to lose anything else. He just can't. It would cause his small grip on hope to falter and slip through his fingers.

Foggy's presence in his life is one of those things. He clasps his hands around the lovingness his friend radiates and sways closer. Needing more. Always needing more. His heartbeat pounding out a song of _Mine._ His friend, really the only one he has. His roommate. His link to the good parts of the world that sometimes got swallowed up by all the horrible things he hears in the dead of night. His light in a world gone dark. The brightest flame in his head.

He realizes a second too late that Foggy is starting to sway away. Someone else has seen his beauty and now wants to take a piece for themselves. Or quite possibly all of him from Matt. The thought that that could happen causes Matt's blood to freeze in his veins.

_**I've got it real bad, want everything she has** _

They are walking to class, steps in sync with each other, laughing at a joke only two dorks such as themselves could truly appreciate, when it all stops. Foggy's laughter sputters, his blood rushes so loud, Matt can almost hear the change in direction. Half up to his cheeks, half south to another region. Matt isn't worried. It's not the first time Foggy has been attracted to someone.

He isn't worried – at first.

“Marci,” Foggy's voice turns a little husky as he says her name. Matt's hearing sharpens another degree. This is new. 

“Hey, Foggy.” She purrs. 

_Purrs, who the hell purrs out a hello._ Matt's blood spikes. _Jealous._ He knows it as soon as he feels the first flicks of anger at her presence there with them. The devil the Murdock men all had inside, licks at the sensation. Reveling in the unsteady embers of the hot emotion. Matt wrestles with him, fights him back. 

_It's nothing, _he tells himself. _It has to be nothing.___

__He can just make out her shape. All curves in the right places. Her scent is sweet. Too sweet. Cloyingly so. Heavy jasmine with a splash of citrus. It makes his nose twitch. Underneath that though is something dark. Lust. She pulses with need and Foggy is responding. Like any male would. More blood rushing south._ _

__Matt feels sick. It's too much. His senses were overloading to the point of no return. He disentangles his hand from Foggy's elbow and mumbles that he needs to get to class._ _

__“Okay buddy,” Foggy says, sounding slightly dazed but no less caring, “I'll be there in a minute.”_ _

__He touches Matt's shoulder briefly, the heat of where his hand rested stays with him. It soothes his mind a little. He isn't losing Foggy to someone else. He is just distracted by a new person that is obviously interested. It will be like all the other times. A few dates, it will end, they will drink and be Foggy and Matt once more._ _

__Marci can't ruin that._ _

__He knows it will be the same as always._ _

____

_**That smile and that midnight laugh she's giving you now** _

It's not the same. Foggy doesn't stop after a few dates. He talks about her constantly.

“She's so _intense_ , man. It's hard to explain, but fuck, it's nice when that attention is on you.” Foggy bounces a little on the hard mattress of his bed. “She's amazing. And not just her body, although, fuck – she's gorgeous. I mean, she's smart. Really smart. Almost as smart as you.” Rustling of the comforter as he shifts, “I really like her man.”

Matt nods, swallows the bitter pill of annoyance, and says, “I'm happy for you pal.”

One night he comes back to the dorm after a night out at the gym, with his knuckles stinging and slightly broke from pounding the sand bag harder with each punch, when he has to stop several doors down from their room. Because he can _hear_ them. Her laugh scratching at his ear drums, like nails dragging down a chalkboard, his answering moan makes his stomach flip.

Matt is caught between wanting to run and being rooted in his spot. He hears the door open to their room and the smacking sound of kisses being exchanged. The couple's hearts beating erratically. 

“I wish I didn't have to go, we were having so much fun,” Marci coos softly. So soft Matt has to strain to hear it. “But it could have been so much better.”

“Matt will be back soon,” Foggy answers pausing in between his words to press another kiss to her lips. “We'll figure out a way to continue this later.”

“Sock,” Marci laughs breathlessly, “You could always use a sock.”

“Not really going to work,” his friend teases.

She sighs, “Fine.” Marci sounds annoyed. _Good,_ Matt thinks vindictively. He shouldn't be the only one unhappy about this situation. Of course then she wrecks it by continuing, “My roommate is going to be visiting her family next weekend.”

“Really?” Foggy's voice drops down an octave. Matt shivers at the sound. It awakens a flood of desires – all gearing around making Foggy say his name in that voice.

“Uh huh,” she leans in, “And I may have been doing some shopping this week getting ready for it.”

Foggy swallows, so does Matt, “What did you buy?”

“Come over Friday and find out,” she says before kissing him deeply once more.

Matt turns away, heading back in the direction of the gym. He needs some more time with the bag. His body is too tense and his mind is too full. Anger and hurt sings like a chorus in his veins. He can feel Foggy slipping from his life.

Good never does last for a Murdock.

He should have known better than to believe it would this time.

__**I wanna taste her lips, cause they taste like you  
** I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
Yeah, cause maybe then you'll want me just as much 

Matt might be able to lie to others about his senses, the devil dancing under his skin, his feelings for a certain roommate, but he can never lie to himself. Especially when he is alone with nothing but his thoughts. It's Friday night and he knows that Foggy won't be back all weekend, except to grab some stuff. It's the night he has been dreading since he overheard Marci tell Foggy to come over. He knows this is the night – weekend that will change everything. The sexual tension building between the couple will finally be explored and Matt will lose another piece of his friend to the she devil that has ensnared him.

The worst part of this whole thing is, Marci doesn't seem that bad. It would be easier to hate her if she was dreadful to Foggy. But Matt can sense when people are being deceptive and she isn't. She wants his best friend. He has her full attention. Like Foggy said, she's smart. She knows he's a great guy. And Marci isn't going to let go of him. Matt wishes he had been as smart when he had had his chance.

This night has been in her mind for a long time. He has no doubt she planned everything. Bought items to please the man she desires. Will please him. His roommate is just as geared up as she is. His nerves and excitement bleeding from his skin, curling in the room. Matt has to use every one of the tricks Stick taught him not to explode.

He lays back against his pillows. His mind working over what they could be doing right now. He imagines Foggy kissing her slowly. Their lips folding together, her hands moving over his chest, up his arms. He sees them sway towards the bed, tripping over their feet, need coursing through their bodies. They fall onto the mattress. Laughter light, doesn't interrupt the kissing. Hands pulling at the items covering skin from the other. 

Matt's hand slides down to touch his own clothed body, teasingly. The pictures in his mind change. Suddenly Marci isn't the one under Foggy, he is. 

_It's his hands removing the shirt from the other man's body. His mouth tasting Foggy's skin. Salty and earthy flavors on his tongue. It makes him light headed. A drug to his senses. Leaning in to get more, because one drag of his tongue against that smooth skin isn't enough._

_Foggy moans, tangling his hand in Matt's hair. His blunt nails scraping his scalp, holding him there, holding him close. “Matt,” his name spoken in that husky voice, that makes his heart pound, because he is the one that causes the change._

_“Hmm,” he hums into the flesh, moving his hands lower, over the planes of Foggy's sides. Laughing softly when the man above him trembles. He flicks the tip of his tongue out again, circling his right nipple until it tightens and he pulls it into his mouth._

In real life, Matt pulls his own shirt up, imagining it's his friend's touch. The pads of his fingers brushing gently over his abs, tracing the small amount of hair that disappears under the waist band of his ( _uncomfortably_ ) tight jeans. His hips arch up once he palms his erection through the material. The rough denim and soft silk of his boxers adds to the stimulation. The zipper sliding down is loud in the quiet room, but doesn't break the illusion. He fumbles around for the lotion in his night side table drawer and squirts some into his hand. He grips his hard length, just tight enough to feel good, but not tight enough to end this fantasy too quickly.

_Foggy grows impatient, “Need these off,” he all but growls. Matt couldn't agree more. He needs to explore every inch of him. He makes short work of the clothes separating them. “Gorgeous,” he murmurs, into Matt's ear. “Perfect.”_

_“You are,” Matt doesn't have to lie in this dream. He can tell Foggy everything. “You are perfect.” He sucks a bruise into his neck, hips pressing up, rubbing their hot cocks together. “Mine.” He rolls them over so he is straddling Foggy hips._

_“Always,” Foggy gasps,surging up to kiss him. “Yours.”_

Matt's eyes open wide as he comes hot and hard in his hand. That's what he wants. Above all, he wants Foggy to be his. Only his. The dark thoughts of possessing his friend, turn in his mind. He doesn't want him to just be there in his life. He wants to take everything he has to give and then demand more. Matt shakes from the aftermath of his orgasm and the realization of his true desires.

Tension tightens his shoulders. Even more concerning than knowing what he wants is the knowledge he'll never have it. He cleans up the evidence of his dream and curls onto his side. He knows he won't be sleeping anytime soon.

_**I don't get no peace, I don't get no sleep,  
Thinking about her, under your bed sheet** _

Matt obsesses after that night. He doesn't sleep well without his friend there, but more than that is the fact that he can't stop picturing Foggy laying with Marci. It claws at him. Gnaws his insides like a dog gnaws on a bone. He goes to the gym a lot working over the bags with a ferocity he remembers from his dad. He studies to keep his mind off of all he wants to do with Foggy. He tries to mediate, to focus on something other than his raging hormones. Nothing works. Because each night he comes in his hand dreaming of marking his roommate as his and making him feel _good_. So good.

When the weekend finally ends and Foggy returns, its with an add lightness to his step. Matt knows he has taken a shower recently, the light smell of unscented soap clings to his body, but under that is still traces of Marci. Her perfume, her body wash, _her_.

Dropping his bag to the floor, his roommate comes to sit on the bed with him. Their thighs brush, their shoulders touch. Matt wants to cry, wants to lean in, wants to press his lips to Foggy's to get her taste out of his mouth. Push her as far from his life as he can. He is miserable and hurting and his best friend, who he loves, is in love with someone else.

“So,” the other man nudges him, seemingly unaware that Matt is slowly spiraling. “You wanna grab a drink?”

“Yeah,” he nods. _Or ten._

_**I've got a girl crush, hate to admit it, but** _

They end up in a dive bar on the outskirts of the campus. Foggy is on his second beer. The alcohol working its way through his body. He leans a little into Matt, “Marci won't be around as much anymore.”

Matt tries to keep the hesitant joy out of his voice, “What happened?”

“What always happens,” his friend responds, “As great as she is. And as much as I want her to be the one I really want, she's not.”

“You were with her all weekend,” Matt pushes the hope down.

“Well, yeah,” Foggy grins. “I like being around her. She keeps me guessing. It's nice to have someone challenge me like that. You do that too, but in a different way.” He turns in his seat, facing Matt full on. “Marci doesn't want a relationship. She thought she did, but she doesn't. She wants to have fun, and let me assure you, this weekend was fun, just probably not in the way you would assume. I want something else,” he pauses, his heart beats harder in his chest. “Or rather I want some _one_ else.”

“Who?”

“Geez Murdock,” Foggy says fondly. “You really are dense sometimes.”

_Oh._

_**Oh!** _

“Me,” he whispers.

“Yeah, damn it,” Foggy laughs. “You. Has been you from that first day.” He touches Matt's cheek for a second, then drops his hand. “Fuck if I haven't tried to stop this weird attraction I have for you. That's a little more than attraction now.”

“I thought,” Matt licks his dry lips, “You never tried again.”

“Nope,” he acknowledges, “I didn't think you were interested.” He laughs doubtfully, rolling the now empty bottle on the wood surface of the bar. “I still don't think you are, but Marci --”

“Is very smart,” Matt interrupts. His face hurts from the size of his grin. “She's a fucking genius!”

“Does that mean...?”

“I think we should take the rest of this discussion to our room,” Matt wastes no time standing from the stool and grabbing Foggy's arm.

_**I've got a heart rush, it ain't slowin' down** _

Their lips fuse together as soon as the door is closed. Mouths hot and needy, tongues greedily licking. Foggy's lips are just as soft as he imagined. Matt gets lost in the new tastes. It's wonderfully overwhelming. The cheap beer, bar nuts and _Foggy_. It's his unique flavor Matt seeks. They kiss until his lungs burn, he still doesn't want to stop. But passing out would _definitely_ put an end to this way before he's ready so he breaks off the kiss with a dirty, wet pop.

His mouth can't abandon Foggy completely though and he places open kisses to his throat, pausing at the other man's pulse. The light fluttering, racing faster and faster. He sucks. Biting into the flesh, doing what he's dreamed of, marking – claiming - _mine._

“Matty,” oh yes, there it is. That voice. All for him. 

They pull at each other's clothing hurriedly and – manage to get stuck. Foggy's shirt gets caught when Foggy is lifting one way and Matt is pulling another. It's silly and dorky and completely awkward and so them. Breathless laughter fills the room as they work together to free him. It's like the pressure to make this perfect goes out the window and suddenly it is _perfect_. Slowly, shirts, shoes, pants, socks all get removed in between kisses and jokes, and all that separates them is the flimsy material of their boxers. 

“Damn, Matty,” Foggy breathes, “where have you been hiding these abs from?”

“You've seen me shirtless,” he rolls his eyes.

“Hmm, yes,” his friend's hands trace each dip and plains of his stomach. “But it's so much better to touch them. Fucking hot.”

Matt blushes and turns them so that Foggy hits the bed. He climbs on top, leaning down to kiss him again. Their bare chests come together, skin on skin. It feels so amazing and Matt knows from this point it can only get better. He makes his way down, dragging his lips over Foggy's body. Sucking and licking and worshiping. He pauses at his nipples, using the pad of his thumb to play with one while lavishing the other with his tongue.

“F-f-fuck,” that voice again. Matt shivers. He's becoming addicted to that voice. It frees something inside of him. “Matt please.”

Matt drops to his knees on the floor, pulling the last remaining article of clothing with him and off his body. The heady smell of his friend's desire hits him full force. Matt nudges the dip of where his hip and leg meet with his nose and breathes _deep_. The scent is, oh God, he doesn't know how to describe it. Musky and rich and like Foggy on steroids.

He tentatively takes the hard cock in his hand, feeling the weight, getting an idea of the size. He licks his lips and Foggy groans. 

“That,” he says shakily, “you doing _that_ , with my dick in your hand – best porn ever. Seriously, Matty, you look like every wet dream I've ever had.”

Matt grins, bending down, and takes the tip of Foggy's erection in his mouth. Slowly he lowers his head, taking as much as he can. His tongue works the underside, tracing the veins, reveling in the sensation of him. Foggy pants under him. Words – broken and breathy, hands sliding through and gripping his hair, tugging when Matt sucks just right. His body arches, pushing more of his dick in Matt's mouth. He opens his throat, his eyes watering, and works his way down. 

His hands dig into Foggy's flesh, leaving bruises in the soft skin of his hips the faster he bobs his head. More marks. All his. 

“M-Matty,” Foggy's hips jerk, his body tenses. “I'm going, you should- God!”

Matt doesn't back off. Oh no, this is what he's been wanting all along. He sucks harder. He's demanding now. He won't take no for an answer. 

Foggy comes in his mouth, salty and thick. Hot in his throat. Matt swallows and continues to suck him through his climax. When his friend's body goes lax, Matt finally lets him go and climbs back on the bed. There are moments when Matt wishes he could see again, this is one of them. The red vision in his head isn't nearly enough. 

“You okay,” he asks, rubbing his hand down Foggy's side.

“Gah,” is the only response.

Matt chuckles, “Is that a yes?”

He hears Foggy roll his head towards him, “That's a 'when my brain can function again, I'm returning that fucking awesome blow job'.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

And he is, because he's so painfully hard right now, he can barely think. When focusing on Foggy, Matt almost forgot about his own erection. He simply wanted Foggy to come apart so badly. It only takes a few more minutes before Foggy is rolling him over and kissing him deeply.

“Your turn,” he whispers against Matt's lips.

Foggy's mouth on him causes his brain to short circuit. His world revolves around those lips, that tongue and the pleasure they give him. His hips roll up as Foggy dips down. Foggy hums on the way back up and _oh fuck that's good._

Matt is gasping for air, gripping at anything he can. One hand settles in Foggy's hair, turning the strands around his fingers, holding him against him, the other tightens in the comforter – pulling hard at the cheap fabric. He can feel his release building. His body goes taunt and he has just enough sense left to pull frantically at Foggy's hair, wordlessly telling him that he is about to cum. 

His friend grins against him and hums again. That's his undoing. He chants Foggy's name and other things he can't remember or even begin to decipher as he orgasms. If his mind short circuits before, it completely breaks the fuck down now. He shakes, his skin feels over stimulated, his muscles are jelly – loose and heavy, his head is floating and light. 

Foggy nudges him gently to make room, he moans – even that light touch sends shock waves through his body. Dimly he wonders what actual sex with Foggy will do to him. He grins a little goofy. He can't wait to find out.

“What are you thinking,” Foggy asks amused as he settles next to Matt on the tiny bed.

“I'm just thinking that I might be a little brain dead right now and we haven't even really had sex,” he runs his fingers over Foggy's soft chest, and rests his head against his beating heart. “That might actually kill me.”

“But what a way to go, right?”

“Hm.”

Foggy reaches down and threads their fingers together. Matt smiles. “So before when you were about to cum, you said something.”

“Oh.” 

_oh shit._

“Yeah,” Foggy runs his fingers down Matt's back, stopping at the curve of his ass, “You said I was yours. Repeatedly in fact.”

“Uh,” what do you say to that? He doesn't know if Foggy is ready for the true depth of his feelings. “It was the heat of the moment,” Matt shrugs as nonchalantly as he can.

“Really, cause I happen to think it's kinda true and I just wanted to tell you that.”

Matt angles his head up and once again wishes to see. “Yeah?”

“Hmm-mm,” Foggy leans down to kiss him. “I pretty much have been since you walked in the door with your stupid handsome face and sexy bod.”

Matt laughs breathlessly, then sobers up, “I'm yours too.”

“Good,” Foggy nods. “I was hoping you would say that seeing as I'm not giving you up anytime soon.”

A bubble of pure joy spreads throughout his body. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Matt rests his head back on Foggy's chest and listens to his heart beat in time with his own. He grins. Both are pounding out the same song. _Mine!_

A Murdock doesn't get good, it's not in the cards, the devil in their souls always stops it. Somehow Matt tricks fate into giving him something else. He gets perfection. And he is holding on.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I need to stop. Daredevil and Matt and Foggy have invaded my brain! LOL
> 
> The song, Girl Crush, is by Little Big Town.
> 
> It literally plays at my work EVERY day and yesterday I couldn't get this idea out of my head. The lyrics fit a Matt/Foggy/Marci college story so well. I had every intention of making this PURELY angst and ending with Matt still pining, but somehow my muse hijacked the story and changed directions. I left Angst Road and turn right onto Smut Avenue. Hopefully my muse didn't lead me astray. LOL
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
